Like Mother Like Daughter
by Pandora North Star
Summary: Buffy grows up and gets married. What about Angel who never ages. Do they still lvoe each other? Set 4/1.


Title: Like Mother Like Daughter  
By PNS*  
Summary: Buffy has a future no one thought would happen. But how does Angel react when she ages and he doesn't?   
  
No Slayer had lived as long as Buffy. That is why on her 30th birthday everyone was surprised that her duties had been lifted. Just like that, no questions asked. Giles had flown to ask the Watcher's Council but their only explanation was that A Slayer's job only lasted 15 years and then they were to old. A new Slayer had been inserted into the world and Buffy could step back. That was it. She was suddenly able to live a normal life. And that she did.   
She was still in Sunnydale but Willow was gone. She had been called by The Watcher's Council to train for the next Slayer. Buffy ended up marrying Xander of all people. Riley was gone. He had been killed a few years before by a demon. She still liked to patrol but since she didn't have her Slayer powers it was often a dangerous venture. Every once in a while they heard from Cordelia and Oz who ended up in LA with Angel. Willow and Oz continued a long distance relationship.   
As of Angel, Buffy tried not to listen. Just as long as she knew he was ok she could go on. Spike was still kicking around Sunnydale. He was as impotent as ever and had begun to help Giles before Buffy had lost her powers. Now he played bachelor.   
Xander had never gone to college but he had found a good job managing the one Starbucks in town. and Buffy taught a karate class so they were alright financially.   
  
  
One day somewhere close to her 31st birthday Buffy woke up feeling rather ill. She rushed to   
the bathroom and threw up all of the pervious nights dinner. "Xander?" Buffy moaned. Xander rushed into the bathroom. "I think we are going to have a child." Buffy put her hand to her stomach.   
"A kid?" Xander gulped. He didn't think he would be ready for marriage but it worked out ok. "Go back to bed Buffy. I will go to the drugstore and get a pregnancy test." Xander helped her back to bed and left.   
He came back later and sure enough Buffy was pregnant. They mutually decided that they wanted to find out the sex. "Let's call Willow." Buffy said smiling. She looked down at her stomach while actually seemed a fraction bigger now that she inspected it. "How's England?" Buffy said into the phone.   
"It's great Buffy. I am learning so much. I can't believe you aren't The Slayer anymore. Does it feel any different?" Always the same Willow she remembered.   
"Yeah. It's different. Guess what Willow. Xander and I are going to have a child! You were the first we called."  
"I feel honored. Oh Buffy! Who would have thought you would be the first? Or if you would ever, being The Slayer and all." Willow said happily.   
"Certainly not me." Buffy agreed.   
"Can I speak to Xander?" willow asked softly.   
"Sure." Buffy handed over the phone. Then she thought of work. Well she would have to find a new job. With her old grades it would be difficult but there was always fast food. They would find a way.   
"Hey Willow. I'm going to be a dad." Xander squeaked into the phone.  
"I'm sure you will be great."  
"Thanks Will. That means a lot."  
"Oops. I'm being summoned. I promise to call back soon!" Xander hung up the phone.  
"Can it be Xander Harris Junior?" Xander asked Buffy as he got ready for work.  
"No way. Maybe we should name it Rupert. After all if it weren't for Giles I probably wouldn't be around today." They fell silent. "Nah." They said simultaneously thinking of the embarrassment that would lead the child into.   
"I think if it is a girl we should name it Anne"...   
  
  
And they did. 9 months later Anne Willow Harris was born 7 pounds 3 ounces. The labor was easy, especially surrounded by loved ones. Willow had come back for a 2 month visit to help and Buffy's mom was on hand to coach her daughter. Even Giles had supplied Baby books. Cordelia called the hospital but Angel had been gone on a mission for a week and they never told him. How could they?  
"Can I see our little bundle of joy?" Xander took Anne from Buffy's arms and snuggled up next to his wife. "I think she has my hair." Rather than little blond tufts the infant had dark brown hair covering her head. But she already had Buffy's eyes.   
"Xander..." Buffy started as she reached for his hand in her weak state. He moved his head closer to hers. "Our happy little family." Buffy gave a small sigh and dozed off tiredly. Xander stayed for a little while thoughts tumbling around in his head. One stood out that he would never tell Buffy. There was something he was worried about.   
He had a daughter. Born from a Slayer. Does that automatically make her a Slayer? Xander held the tiny but powerful hand of his daughter and rocked her slowly until her blue eyes closed and she was asleep also.   
Buffy woke up later on and looked around. She took the sleeping Anne from Xander's arms. "Shh" she said when the baby stirred. "I wonder what a child of Angel's would look like. Would you have his deep penetrating eyes, his crooked smile? His way of endlessly loving someone?"  
"Buffy? What are you talking about?" Xander yawned.   
"Nothing sweetie." Buffy kissed Xander's forehead.   
  
The weeks flew by fast. With Willow helping out Anne grew up fairly correct despite Xander's effort to mold her like himself. But she eventually had to go back to England. Giles and Spike dropped by occasionally to see her. Joyce spoiled her granddaughter to much. But Buffy was sad. Maybe it was the postnatal depression but she wanted to see Angel. It had been about 5 years since they had even talked.   
Buffy was sitting on her small porch one day at dusk with Anne in a bassinet by her when someone walked towards her from down the street. Xander was working late and for once they were alone. She knew right away who it was. She would always know that outline. Buffy stood up and leaned against a post. What would she say? What could she say. Buffy started to panic as Angel got closer. She didn't even stop to think how he got her new address.   
"Congratulations Buffy." Angel said. The words echoed down the street.   
"Thanks Angel." Buffy automatically reached for the bassinet and picked up Anne. She held out her daughter to Angel. He looked up at her standing on the porch. The warm night made her dress stick to her body, outlining her still fit body. Angel took the baby ever so gently and pulled her close to his body, without even waking her. "Her name is Anne."   
"I've missed you Buffy. Cordelia let slip that you had a child, with Xander. I thought I should come see her. We are still friends after all. Aren't we?"  
"Always." Buffy walked down the steps and was embraced by Angel. This is the way our family should be! Buffy's heart cried to her.   
"She's beautiful Buffy. I wish I brought her a present. Maybe..."  
"You don't have too." Buffy interrupted quickly letting the presence of Angel quiet her sadness and dull her pain.   
"I'm going to set her up a bank account." Angel said defiantly in a way that Buffy couldn't argue. But she had too.  
"Angel this isn't a good idea. You can't be part of her life."   
"Buffy I can't be part of yours. I need you."  
"It's not fair! I get old while you stay young!" Buffy burst out sobbing.  
"If I could stop your aging you know I would." Angel moved Anne into Buffy's arms. "I should go. I've stayed to long already."  
"Please. I can't let you leave again. You can't keep leaving my life like this. It isn't fair."  
"Dry your tears. I am always around. I am no further than your hearts desire. I will always be your guardian Angel." Angel gently pushed Buffy away and disappeared into the night. She was still standing there when Xander arrived home.  
"Honey what are you doing standing there? You are cold." Xander rubbed Buffy's arms and checked on Anne who was still in her arms. "Come inside." Buffy let Xander lead her inside. As she laid her daughter down in her crib Buffy noticed a tiny cross was around her neck.   
  
  
The years seemed to go by quickly. Buffy found a new job at Starbucks when Xander became owner. Anne grew up a precocious child. Not to mention her beauty. She had long raven tresses and beautiful blue eyes. She looked a little like "Auntie Cordelia." Buffy was proud of her daughter. And she never wanted for anything. Angel had seen to that in his own way when a half a million dollar account was made in her name.   
"Mommy." Anne said to Buffy one day when they were sitting and reading a book.   
"Yes Anne?"   
"I remember a man. From a very long time ago. He gave me my necklace. Who was he?" Buffy was caught extremely off guard by this question.  
"He was an old dear friend of our family." Buffy said.   
"I remember he was very cold." Anne murmured turning back to her book. "I asked uncle Spike and he said that the man was a bloody bastard. What does that mean?"  
"Nothing. Forget it." Buffy sighed patting Anne on the head.   
"I also asked Grandpa Giles. He said you used to date him. Why did you stop?"  
"That is a story for another time young lady." Buffy got up quickly. "It is time you should go outside. The weather is to nice to be indoors."   
"Ok mommy."  
Buffy watched Anne run outside and sighed. Anne was so small and yet she remembered. But who could forget Angel.   
  
  
"Xander we need to order more of the Raspberry Chocolate beans." Buffy said as she maneuvered around the Starbucks storeroom. Xander marked it down on a piece of paper.  
"Buffy you should go home now. I have everything covered. I'm sure our baby sitter needs relief from our rambunctious child." Xander smiled.  
"Ok. I guess I will." Buffy made a move to grab her coat.   
"Oh jolly playmate come out and play with me." Out of nowhere stepped a vampire. He had been hidden in the shadows. "Remember me?"  
"Didn't I already kill you?" Buffy said sarcastically. "Like 20 years ago?"  
"Patience is a virtue slayer. I bided my time to avenge my twin brother."  
"Great 2 for the price of one." Buffy looked at Xander. She hadn't dealt with a vampire in years.   
"I have friends Slayer." the vampire hissed.   
"In case you didn't get a clue I quit slaying." Buffy looked around her and eyed Xander's pencil. He nodded slightly to show her he knew what she was thinking.  
"I have friends who are wrecking their revenge right now."  
"Anne!" Buffy and Xander shouted at once. Buffy wasn't the slayer anymore but she still was quick and she took Xander's pencil and dusted the vampire while he was still having his jollies.   
"Come on!" Buffy sprinted to her car and Xander's to his. (She was part time so they needed 2 cars.) A mother has power when up in arms so she was home way faster than Xander.   
What beheld Buffy's eyes when she was home was to sad for words. Her house was up in flames and burning quickly. Buffy started screaming at the firemen who shook their heads.  
"Xander!" Buffy sobbed when he arrived. "They haven't seen her and they scared off the vampires."   
"I'll check the neighbors. Look around and see if she escaped." Xander said running across the street. Buffy circled around the yard calling her daughters name.   
"Buffy. She's ok." Buffy spun around. There was Angel. Always the mysterious hero. His face was sweaty and smudged. He didn't have a shirt on. And nestled in his arms was a sleeping Anne. She had some bruises and minor burns but she seemed fine.   
"How did you?" Buffy said kissing her daughter who stirred but didn't wake.   
"I was on business in Sunnydale. I overheard a rumor." Angel explained.   
"Angel." Anne's eyes fluttered and she smiled.   
"I should go."  
"Thank you Angel." Buffy cradled Anne in her arms.   
"You're welcome. Goodbye." Angel kissed Buffy's cheek.  
"Stay." Buffy burst out. "I need you. Angel what if this happens again? Can't you stay here and protect me? Protect Anne? What if I never see you again?"  
"Buffy through time and through all our lives we will meet. I am certain of that. But one can never say when they will meet another if it isn't in dreams." Angel said quietly.   
"Angel..." Buffy didn't know what to say. Her heart was in shreds. She could never get over Angel. And living like this, him coming just to save her and leave again, it was to much. She couldn't bear it. She hated how unfairly she treated Xander but he knew and accepted that Buffy would never love him like she loved Angel.   
Buffy put Anne down. "Make me like you. We don't have to be alone." She stepped towards him and exposed her neck. And he slapped her.  
"Do you know how selfish that would be for both of us? Think about your daughter."  
And she did. Buffy was a mess. She stepped away and turned her back. "Goodbye Angel."   
A few minutes later Xander showed up. He was hysterical that Buffy hadn't come to get him as soon as she had found Anne but he would have to deal.   
  
  
Years go by in a Slayer life awfully quickly. Grandma Joyce was happy for her little family to move into her home. Buffy was happy to take care of her mother. Life went on. Despite Buffy's longing for Angel. Anne spoke of him sometimes. She always called him the Dark Angel. Buffy had warned her daughter of vampires after that day. She kept her shielded from the rest of the evil. The child was to young to comprehend.   
Buffy often found herself walking by the mansion or Angel's old apartment but never at night, unless she was with Spike. She had almost grown fond of him. He had grown tolerant of the remains of the Scooby Gang. Even a touch fond since Buffy didn't slay his friends anymore.   
Anne was growing up fast, like children do. She had no idea about her mother being a vampire slayer until the day Willow showed up on Buffy's doorstep.  
"Buffy I come here not on a friendly visit." willow said seriously.  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked worriedly as she ushered Willow in.  
"I wouldn't say anything is wrong. But there is a change coming to The Harris family."  
"Willow good to see you." Xander walked into the foyer from the kitchen where he had been eating a snack.   
"I came to announce that your daughter Anne is the next Slayer. Poor Diana. But there is still Martina so she will not have as heavy a workload as you Buffy. I am pleased to say I am her Watcher. The council wasn't sure I was right but since I have good experience with the Hellmouth they gave in." Buffy and Xander were quiet during this announcement. Buffy slipped her hand into Xander's and she gripped it tight. "Aren't you honored? This is the only time in the history of the Council has there been 2 generations of Slayers in a family."  
" That is because they don't live long enough to have children." Buffy said frowning. "Willow I can't let her become the Slayer. I know the burden and I can't let my daughter give up her life for that."  
"You don't have a choice mom." Anne walked into the room. Her 15 years seemed much older than Buffy's when she had become The Slayer. "And neither do I. I know it is a big responsibility. I know about The Slayer mom. You used to talk about it in your sleep. I asked Grandpa Giles. He told me some stuff. Then I used the net to find out the rest." Anne shrugged. "I do go to Sunnydale High. I've made connections with the weird stuff that goes on."  
"Not to intrude on this mother daughter moment but I forbid it." Xander said waving his arms.  
"Xander don't go there." Joyce said. "I've bene through this before with Buffy. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Buffy it is a burden. I guess you will find out how hard it was for me. I will be here for you both." She embraced her daughter and granddaughter then headed upstairs."  
"Willow when do we start training?"  
"Tomorrow." Willow said excited. "But it isn't all fun. It's hard work. And it is endless." she added to make herself seem more serious.  
"I am honored." Anne added solemnly.   
"I am going to go out. I will be back later." Buffy said tightlipped. Willow made a move to stop her but Xander stopped Willow. He knew his Buffy.   
Buffy made her way to her car. She needed to tell Angel, in person. The others would tell Giles and spike. For once she was going to him.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy stepped into the office. It was night but he was more likely to be there anyway.   
"Buffy?" Angel looked at her. It had been about 10 years. Buffy was getting older. She was about 45. Angel was still 24. But to him she was eternally 20. "What happened? Is Giles ok?"  
"Giles is fine. Angel my daughter is The Slayer. Willow is her Watcher." Buffy blurted out. Angel nodded as the information sunk in.   
"Angel, will you come back? Will you come help her? I would never have survived with you." Buffy asked looking up at him tiredly.   
"You know I can't. I still can't be around you Buffy."  
"Don't be silly Angel. I am old and I have lost my beauty. I am nothing to look at now."  
"How can you say that?" Angel looked at Buffy horrified. This the girl who was one of the most confident and loved in school. "You will never be old and ugly in my eyes. You will always be Buffy the girl I love."   
"Angel how do you feel now? Everyone is getting older except you? No doubt Cordelia and Doyle are having trouble helping you now? Even Oz. We are all turning in Giles'. But you, you just stay the way you are right now. I suppose you are hurting worse than me." Buffy said her eyes brimming with tears. She was starting to realize how hard Angel had it.  
"Yes. I think about that every moment of the day. There are even times when I wished I had made you all vampires just to save you but that was selfish. It is part of my punishment." Angel backed away from Buffy.  
"Angel why didn't you ever make me a vampire when I was your age? Willow could have given me a soul. How simple the plan is. Why didn't I think of it before?"  
"You know I wouldn't, couldn't do that to you. Buffy it is the worst hell you could imagine."  
"I could have no hell worse than this. I didn't get to marry the man I love, my best friend lived 6000 miles away, and my daughter became the Slayer. I have to wake up every morning knowing that you are here being the same Angel and I am in Sunnydale wasting away. Now I can wake up every morning wondering if my daughter is alive. And you tell me you have the worst hell?"  
"I guess hell is comparative to each person. Buffy these are the lives we are destined to live. I can't help that."   
"I KNOW!" Buffy screamed as she tossed a mug that was sitting on a desk. It smashed on the linoleum floor and shattered. "I live it every moment, every second, every damned day."  
"Buffy calm down." Angel moved towards her with open arms but she pushed him away.  
"Don't touch me. It hurts." She said in a small voice. "It burns." Buffy paused. "I never dreamed that life would turn out this way. I never looked past tomorrow. What Slayer can? I guess I never prepared myself for the day I would have to say goodbye. Or a goodbye of the many."  
"Buffy we never left each other truly. Haven't you always felt me when you were sad? Haven't you always felt me when you were happy? Haven't you always felt me when you were afraid or lonely? I know I have felt you." Angel touched the place where his heart would be, had he had a beating one. "I have never felt more connected to anybody than you Buffy."  
"I'm sick of this. All we ever do is whine about how we can't be together. Isn't there something more to life?" Buffy said finally coming to terms with herself. She was finding the strength somewhere inside of her that she didn't know she had. "Angel come back to Sunnydale. I want you to be her guardian. Don't say no. We both know that after all this time we are strong enough to be around each other. I am stronger when I am with you. We promised someday we would meet again after time has passed. I am here now. Time has passed. I am asking you if you will come back to Sunnydale. Bring Cordelia, and Oz and Doyle. We can be The Scooby Gang again. We can never be lovers but we can be friends. I am asking you as Buffy the friend." Buffy stood her ground. Her tears were drying and she was radiant.   
"I will come. If it means I can help keep your daughter alive I will do it. But you know Buffy we must not be near each other in anymore than a business sense."  
"Angel This I promise you." Buffy smiled sadly. A smile that stretched beyond her years to something immortal. Untouchable. Intangible.   
"Then I will come to be Willow's assistant within a few weeks."  
"Goodbye. I Will see you again soon."   
  
  
Angel came to Sunnydale. He became Anne's second Watcher. The whole Scooby gang was back together. They lived semi happily for many years. While Buffy never dreamed she would marry Xander she knew she would eventually be able to face love and she did.   
  
Note: To all Buffy/Angel enthusiasts this story was not to make you sad but to show how things will more likely turn out. I know it isn't the best story out there but I think it conveys a good message for all those who are looking for a message from this story. And I think the message is...Doesn't it all turn into friendship anyway? (Or something mushy like love is eternal.) Point being I wrote it with certain intentions but got lazy and this is the final product. 


End file.
